


Bewitched with a twist

by WeirdV



Series: Ensorcelled [1]
Category: Bewitched (2005), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Bewitched AU, Daddy Stiles, Derek is Darrin, F/M, I don't know how it happened, M/M, Please Forgive me, Stiles is NOT a girl., Stiles is Samantha, from the movie, it just did, just to be clear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek frowns in confusion, “Wait” he looks over to Lydia, “You want him? I thought we were looking for a woman. To play Samantha. In the remake of Bewitched.”<br/>“We were” she grins widely, getting up and gesturing towards the screen, “This, Derek, is what is going to make our remake great.”<br/>“It’s already great without this” he argues, and Lydia sighs, rolling her eyes at him.<br/>“No, it’s not, Derek” she nods toward the wall with several promotional posters, “There’s a dozen of remakes out there at the moment. Some worked, Star Trek, Battlestar Galactica. But most don’t. The Tomorrow People was cancelled after one season! This! This is going to get us noticed.”<br/>“So, you want a Sam, instead of a Samantha?” he asks, she nods. She needed him to agree, this was their project, not hers. His idea, her execution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bewitched with a twist

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back, and I've been thinking about posting it, and then not.  
> Let's put it this way.  
> it's not my best work, but I'm sort of hoping that others will take the little summary and write their own version of it for me to read. So, if you want to write this, please do and let me know :)

The man smiles into the camera, eyes almost golden brown, birth marks on his cheek and neck.

“Hello there” he says, “So, I’m sending this because my agent told me to. But part of me is pretty sure I don’t qualify for this part at all. She’s new at this, and she’s also mad at me, so this is her form of taking revenge on me.”

He looks at the script, “Sam, that’s the part I’ll be reading for, according to my lovely agents” he smiles again, “If I’m all wrong for this part, just toss out this tape. Or even better, pass it along to all your movie making friends, maybe I can get another acting job.”

 

Derek frowns in confusion, “Wait” he looks over to Lydia, “You want _him_? I thought we were looking for a woman. To play _Samantha_. In the remake of _Bewitched_.”

“We were” she grins widely, getting up and gesturing towards the screen, “ _This_ , Derek, is what is going to make our remake great.”

“It’s already great without _this_ ” he argues, and Lydia sighs, rolling her eyes at him.

“No, it’s not, Derek” she nods toward the wall with several promotional posters, “There’s a dozen of remakes out there at the moment. Some worked, _Star Trek, Battlestar Galactica_. But most don’t. _The Tomorrow People_ was cancelled after one season! This! _This_ is going to get us _noticed_.”

“So, you want a _Sam_ , instead of a _Samantha_?” he asks, she nods. She needed him to agree, this was _their_ project, not hers. His idea, her execution.

“Think about it, Derek” she points at the screen again, “Bewitched, with a twist. The double drama of _is this love real or not_ , because not only is he a _witch_ , but also because he’s a _man_! Trust me.”

“What about selling it?”

“I pitched it to four networks” she smiles, “Two want the show, both asked for a pilot and five episodes. To be increased to more when they receive the first episode.”

“Two? Two networks want the show?” he asks, eyes wide. He needs this show to be popular, he loves acting, but the last few years he’s mainly done stage. And like it or not, stage doesn’t pay as well as television and movies do. Besides that, he also misses the feel of working on a set. It’s less stressful, more regular hours, less late nights of shows and stuck up fans. Theatre people are nice, but they often act so superior.

“And you want him?” Derek asks, “We could look for another _Sam.”_

He bites his lip, the guy is sort of cute – but he won’t really say that since nobody knows he’s into guys – but the question is if he’s good.

“He sent a list of things he’s done so far” she says, handing it to him, “It’s not much, but he and his friend did this youtube webshow that I watched, and it’s good, Derek. Like, I see this kid go far. Oscars, golden globes, I swear. If we don’t pick him, we’ll regret this forever.”

“Okay” he says, “Give him the call.”

 

~~~

Stiles sits down, eyes wide in surprise and all his friends – packmates – around him look at him questioningly as he hangs up his phone.

“What’s up?”

“Remember that auditiontape I sent?” he asks, Erica laughs and nods.

“Yes, Erica, that one.”

“What about it?” she grins, clearly proud of herself and her joke. She’d only told him later that the role they were looking to fill wasn’t for a _Sam_ but for a _Samantha._

 _“_ I got the part” he says, Erica frowns in confusion, “I know. This woman, Lydia Martin, she said she saw my tape and it was an epiphany. They’re remaking _bewitched._ And when she saw my tape she realized what hook she wanted to put in. two guys.”

“What?” Erica looks at him, eyes wide, and Stiles laughs.

“O God, your prank totally backfired” he laughs even harder, and then curses, “Shit, I have to go to L.A.

“Well, we can’t all relocate there” Scott says.

 _We_ , is the pack. Consisting of Scott – their alpha – Erica, Boyd, Isaac and – believe it or not – good old Stiles.

“Wait” Isaac looks up from his Sudoku, “You’re going to play a witch? You think that’s a good idea? Won’t people figure out you actually are one?”

“Of course not, stupid” Erica says, swatting him on the back of his head, “Why would anyone suspect he’s a witch” Stiles coughs, “I mean, _spark_. People don’t believe in magic. Witches don’t exist.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine” Scott says, shooting his beta’s a look. Scott had gotten bitten at 16, almost eight years ago, and had been an alpha himself for 6 years now.

 

Getting to LA was easier than he’d anticipated. He was welcomed by Lydia Martin and a grumpy looking Derek Hale as he walked in that morning – after arriving late last night and settling in using some magic. Stiles Stilinski was one of a kind.

Derek looks up as the kid – maybe man? – arrives that morning. He’s fifteen minutes late, and he has dark circles under his eyes, but a wide grin plastered on his face. He’s not bad looking though, not at all.

There’s something about the kid, and Derek can’t quite put his finger on it. It’s unsettling. He smiles widely as he shakes their hand and introduces himself as _Stiles._ “That’s my name”, he says, “Stiles. Picked it myself. It’ll grow on you!”

“Like a fungus, I assume” Lydia says primly, shaking his hand.

“Probably” he laughs, “Nice to meet you guys. Can’t wait to start.”

“Good, because we’ll start right now” she smiles brightly and leads him into the building and the reading room.

 

Tabitha Stephens (Darrin’s sister) = Allison Argent

Darrin Stephens = Derek Hale

Sam Stephens = Stiles

Endora = TBA

Grace (Sam’s best friend) = Kira Yukimura

Director/Producer = Lydia Martin

 

**Pilot: The Wedding**

*intro*

**fade in, empty bridal suite. Sam and Grace walk in. Grace is wearing a short white dress with yellow flowers, Sam a suit.*

_Grace: “Stop freaking out, dude. It’ll be fine!”_

_Sam: “We’re going to be late. You know he’s always early, he’ll be freaking out.”_

_Grace: “That’s his problem, not ours!”_

_Sam rolls his eyes._

_Sam: “Where are your flowers?”_

_Sam looks around in a panic as Grace holds them up._

_Grace: “Right here, sweetie. Now stop freaking out.”_

_Sam: “I told you, no magic today. Magic makes everything go wrong, remember what happened last time?”_

_Grace: “That was a fluke, flukes don’t count.”_

_Sam: “Pfft, you’re a fluke.”_

_Grace: “Shut up. We got to go, it’s wedding time.”_

_Sam: “Oh fuck.”_

_Grace: “After the wedding.”_

**Final scene**

_Tabitha Stephens: “Darrin, stop freaking out!”_

_Darrin: “But what if Sam is late”_

_Tabitha: “Of course Sam won’t be late. Never has been, never will be.”_

_Darrin: “Sam was late on our first date.”_

_Tabitha: “You were probably early because you were freaking out. Now shut up, brother dear, it’s starting.”_

_*everyone turns to the ail, Sam walks up wearing a dark suit and a wide smile.*_

_Sam Stephens: “I’m here, Darrin. You can stop freaking out now. Let’s get married.”_

_The end of episode one_

“So” Stiles looks up, “We’re going to freak everyone out in the last five minutes? I love that.”

“It looks good” Derek says cautiously, frowning – yet again – at the script in his hands.

“It looks _awesome_ , dude” Stiles grins widely, “You’re okay with kissing me, though, are you?”

“I’ll survive” he says, rolling his eyes at Stiles’ skeptical look, “I’ve done on screen movie kisses before. A kiss is a kiss.”

“Okay, just checking” he smiles again, and he seems to be constantly moving in his chair – it’s getting on Derek’s nerves. Why can’t he look away? Lydia – sitting at the head of the table – gets up and leans on the table with her arms, looking around the people sitting around it.

“Are there any more questions?” she asks, some shake their head and Stiles raises his hands.

“Yes, mister Stilinski?” she smiles sweetly.

“So, uhm. In the original show Samantha does this nose wiggle, right?” he asks, she nods, “am I gonna have to do that?”

“We’ll try it out, if it doesn’t work. We can work on something together” she smiles, “Any suggestions?”

“Nope, not really” he says quickly, “Just curious.”

Derek looks at him as he checks his watch and then fishes his phone from his pocket, quickly checking it before depositing it again.

“Okay, I’ll see you all tomorrow at eight” she smiles, and then everyone gets up and leaves.

 

~~~

 

Working with Derek Hale was great. He is talented, and always on spot. The only thing that made Stiles nervous was the not knowing whether there were any werewolves around. So far he had found out that neither of his co-stars were werewolves. And he realized that he shouldn’t worry about people finding out about what he actually was. Because, technically, witches – or sparks, as Stiles is mostly called in the supernatural circles – are regular humans. In theory, everyone can perform magic. The difference is that Stiles possesses magic, he never had to learn. To him, it’s pure instinct. He uses herbs to strengthen his spells, or to cast protection spells over his pack mates. But overall it’s instinct. It’s like that time he opened the door with his thoughts after forgetting his keys. The time he tackled someone running up to him by holding out his hand. The time he placed his hand on his own shoulder and made sure the bullet didn’t hit any major organs. The time he – let’s just say his magic had saved his ass on several occasions.

They’d wrapped up their first episode, and they were all hanging around the set before Lydia called for their attention.

“Guys, we finished our first episodes, I think that’s cause for celebration” she said, “Let’s go for drinks. First round is on me.”

A hum of approval goes through the crowd and Stiles joins Lydia and the rest of his cast mates at a pub a few blocks over.

They sit together at a bar – Stiles sends a quick text to Erica to let her know he’d be a bit later – and he uses the occasion to get to know more about his new colleagues.

“So, Derek” he smiles, “Why did you become an actor?”

He shrugs, “I thought, if I have to pretend to like people, might as well get paid for it” he says, Allison giggles at that and he frowns.

“Derek is grumpy” she says, “We’ve tried to cheer him up before, but nothing works.”

“Good to know, how about you, Allison?” he asks, she smiles warmly.

“I don’t know” she says with a shrug, “I used to do make-up and then one of the directors said I should audition and I did and it all sort of happened. I think Kira’s story is more interesting, though.”

They all turns to Kira, who just blushes, “I used to be a stunt double” she says, “And then suddenly I wasn’t anymore.”

“The girl she was stunt doubling for had appendicitis at the beginning of the film and they asked Kira to take her place” Lydia says, “She turned out to be so much better, so they fired the other girl.”

“Ow, that’s. nice for you” he grins, “Lydia? How about you?”

“It seemed like fun” she just says, “Now, Stiles. How about you?”

Stiles smiles as he signals the waiter and orders a scotch, but when it arrives Lydia holds it, “Wait – are you old enough to drink?” she asks, Stiles snorts, until he realizes she’s being serious.

“Uhm. How old do you think I am?” he asks, frowning. He knows Lydia is about his age, so are Kira and Allison, Derek – who’s twenty-eight – is the oldest of the group.

“I don’t know. Twenty?” she asks, “Why?”

“I – I’m twenty four” he says, frowning, “Why would you think – do I seriously look like a twenty year old?”

“It’s the T-shirts” Kira offers, gesturing towards his superman shirt, “Sorry.”

“So, instead of a twenty year old guy getting his big break. You’re a nearly thirty year old single guy – who’s trying to make it as an actor” Lydia frowns, “that’s – well.”

“Excuse you” Stiles says, straightening up again, “twenty four is not nearly thirty, and I’ll have you know that I’m perfectly happy with my life. And if this acting this doesn’t pan out, I have a very successful career to fall back to.”

“You do?” Derek asks, “What?”

“Private investigator” he says, “I’ve put away my fair share of bad guys.”

“You mean cheating husbands” Lydia mocks, Stiles sighs and rolls his eyes.

“No, I mean serial killers” he says, “I mean a gun for hire. A serial arsonist. And – every once in a while a cheating husband. Cause it’s easy money.”

“Oh, that’s – cool” Allison smiles, and Stiles grins at her.

“It kind of is” he says, “I guess that’s what happens if you grow up with the sheriff as your dad, huh?”

 

~~~

 

So Stiles is nervous, he’s allowed to be. He has his first scene with Derek today. His first _real_ scene. The only thing they did together so far is standing across each other in a city hall scene, now they would have breakfast together and talk and Stiles was going to do the big “Babe, I’m a witch” reveal.

“You know, technically male witches are called warlocks” Stiles says, looking at the script.

“What?” Lydia looks at him, “How would you even know that shit?”

“I like to read” he says, shrugging noncommittally.

“Well, we chose witch because it’s a better known term” she replies, “You ready? In five –“

 

_“So, Darrin” Stiles smiles at him, “I have to tell you something. Sort of, uhm, a confession.”_

_“You used to be a woman” he says, Stiles rolls his eyes, “Oh, come on babe. Just say it already.”_

_“Well” he bites his lip, “You’ll think I’m a nutjob.”_

_“I already think you’re a nutjob for marrying me” he replies, Stiles laughs._

_“Okay then” he sighs, “I’m a witch.”_

_“What?”_

_“A witch” he repeats, “Magic, spells, black cats.”_

_“You ride around on a broom?” he asks, Stiles laughs._

_“No, I drive a crappy car, remember?” he shakes his head, “It’s mostly, well. You want me to show you?”_

_“If you don’t I probably won’t believe you” he says, Stiles smiles and waves his hands around._

 

 

 

~~~

 

Lydia smiles at Derek. Okay, Derek is a growly sort of guy, and he doesn’t make obvious jokes – he prefers the dry remarks at the most inappropriate moments to alleviate the tension – but he’s a nice guy. They’ve been friends for almost ten years now, ever since meeting at college during freshman year. They’d bonded over a shared love for film and pretty boys, it has been nice. Doing this show together was the obvious step, Lydia’s love for producing and Derek’s love for acting combined.

However, the talk shows, was something neither of them enjoyed much. Derek was always tensed, and slightly pissed off, whenever he had to do one. But he knew he had to, get attention for the show – especially now that the first episode had been aired. He was only a bit angry that Stilinski had cancelled last minute, claiming he couldn’t make it in time.

“So” the woman smiles sweetly at him – they always do – and flips her hair back, “Derek Hale and Lydia Martin. Your first project working together seems to be a huge hit.”

“I think it’s too soon to say that, since we’ve only aired one episode” Lydia says, “But we’re cautiously optimistic.”

“I say that’s earned. We’ve known Derek to be a great actor, but you’ve managed to discover a brand new talent in Stiles, who plays Sam on the show – how is it working with him?” she asks, and Derek is relieved they’re not asking about his love-life straight away – as they tend to do more often than not.

“He’s great” Derek smiles – and hopes it doesn’t look too forced, even though it is, “He’s good at what he does, so, yeah.”

“What else?” she asks, Lydia and Derek exchange a look and he shrugs.

“Honestly, there isn’t much to say” Lydia admits, “He comes to work, and we talk and hang out, but I don’t know much about him apart from that.”

“Except that he’s always late” Derek says, the talkshow host – he thinks her name was Libby – laughs.

“Already acting like a diva then?” she jokes, Lydia shakes her head.

“Not really” she says seriously, “He’s never late much, only fifteen minutes, never more than half an hour. And he seems to fall into the room, carrying a cup of coffee. If I understand correctly, he’s also working an evening job beside the acting.”

“Well, if that’s the case, he can certainly quit it soon” the woman smiles, “Because the show looks promising, especially with the new angle.”

“Yeah, that was a real epiphany” Lydia smiles, “I saw his audition tape, and I knew he was the guy.”

“There’s already been talk about a twenty episodes first season?” the woman asks, Lydia nods – as does Derek, “Well, I cannot wait to see where this show takes us. We’ll be back after the break.”

 

~~~

 

They were currently shooting their third episode together, after seeing the pilot, the network had asked for a season of twenty-two episodes. The first scene was awkward, they were waking up together in bed, ready to start their day. Which meant shirtless scenes.

“Okay” Lydia shouts, “Guys, shirts off.”

Derek takes off his shirt, no shame whatsoever.

“Seriously?” Stiles says, looking at him, “Are you kidding me? I’ll look like a joke compared to him. Everyone looks like a joke compared to _that.”_

 _“_ Stiles, just take off your shirt” Lydia rolls her eyes and Stiles pulls off his shirt.

“What’s that?” she asks, pointing at his shoulder.

“Gunshot wound!” he says, looking down at it. Apparently some monsters – ahum, Darach, ahum, Jennifer Blake – preferred to shoot their victims instead of maul them. Especially when they didn’t fit the human sacrifice requirements.

“Why do you have it?” she asks, clearly confused.

“Because I was shot?” he asks, frowning.

“The script doesn’t say anything about Sam being shot” she says, leafing through it – Stiles laughs.

“Oh” he shakes his head and grins, “No, that’s not make-up. It’s a gunshot wound.”

“What?” she looks at him, eyes wide, “Why do you have a gunshot wound?”

“Because I got shot” he repeats slowly, ignoring Derek’s iron gaze on his shoulder, “Seriously, it’s fine!”

“How is getting shot fine?” she almost shouts it, calling over make-up to cover it up, “Who the fuck shot you?”

“God, Lydia. It was ages ago” he shrugs, “My English teacher was a nut job who was sacrificing humans and she shot me. I got over it, bitch is dead.”

“You’re joking, right?” Derek says glaring at him, his voice slightly elevated, “right?”

“Uhm, no” he says, voice suddenly serious, “Come on, guys. Stop freaking out about this. She never even hit any major organs, I was in the hospital for two days. It was like, seven years ago.”

“You were seventeen seven years ago” Derek comments, Stiles just shrugs, “Okay – I guess. Let’s just shoot the scene.”

They get in the bed together, it’s not as awkward as he thought it would be.

~~~

 

Stiles sits down next to Derek as he gets handed a script for the next episode. They each have their seat at the table, and he reads through it and then looks up shocked.

“What?” he says, “You’re killing off Grace?”

“No worries, Stiles” Lydia says, “You’ll bring her back.”

Stiles looks at her, wide-eyed, “You can’t bring someone back with magic” he says, “That’s the first law.”

“It’s TV, Stilinksi” she says, he shakes his head and for some reason he looks really upset.

“Doesn’t matter, Martin” he says, “First law is _You can’t bring back the dead_ , The second law is never to reveal yourself. The third law of magic is – look, it doesn’t matter. I know I don’t have anything to say here, that I’m not one of the writers. But I won’t do this. I can’t. I’m sorry, but you can’t kill her. The only thing magic can do is minor healing, and postpone death. Magic can’t unto death. Trust me.”

There’s a little ruckus, and then Lydia looks up and sighs, “Fine, we’ll change it” she says, Derek looks up. The Lydia Martin he knows never _ever_ changes her mind. Especially not for actors, never.

“What?” Derek looks at her, “Lydia, are you okay?”

“Yes, he’s probably right” she says, “It’s only the tenth episode. If we were to do something like this, we’d save it for the season finale.”

“You won’t” Stiles says, and he’s clearly not changing his mind, “If magic could bring people back, I would’ve – it can’t bring people back.”

“That’s because magic isn’t real” Derek rolls his eyes, “Probably could if it was real.”

“You’ve never read any books have you?” Stiles rolls his eyes back at him, “Because there are ancient laws about keeping the balance. A life for a life, a soul for a soul. But that means you actually have to murder someone.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Lydia says, glaring at him

 

“Well. I did some research into magic” he says, “For the part. I’m pretty good at Latin, I read some books.”

Lydia frowns at him, “Write down some titles and I’ll pass them to our writer’s staff” she says, Stiles grins.

“They won’t find the books” he says, “One of a kind. I’ll bring a few next time. But I’ll be right there when they look through them.”

“Fine” she sighs, “So, let’s just go over today’s episode.”

 

~~~

 

It’s the first thing that Derek notices about Stiles. How he’s really passionate about keeping to the rules of magic. “ _there are no love spells. Only love potions and they only work for twenty four hours. And even that’s not a love potion, just a lust potion”_ he says one time, “ _you can’t make someone love you.”_

“ _Of course there are werewolves, if there are witches, there are werewolves”_ he shakes his head at Lydia and grins, “ _You of all people should know that.”_

Half of the things he says doesn’t even make sense. They’ve been working together for almost three months when a friend of him visits him on set, a guy his age with shaggy brown hair and a dopey smile. They whisper among each other, and then the guy – Scott, Derek later learns – looks up and locks eyes with Kira and he swears he can see them fall in love from across the room.

“Stiles has told me so much about you” he says, grinning widely at her and Kira smiles shyly – which is so not like her – as they shake hands.

“You too” she replies, huh?, “Scott, right?”

“Yes, Kira” he smiles, “We should talk. Tonight. Over dinner.”

“Yeah, that sounds nice” she smiles, and then they exchange numbers and Kira walks away – a little bounce in her step.

“What was that about?” Derek asks as she comes to stand next to him.

 

“I have no idea what just happened” she smiles, “But I saw him, and – god, is my life turning into some cheesy romantic comedy?”

“it looks like it might be” Derek says, looking at the two friends walking across the room and muttering to each other. And then something strange happens, Stiles flicks his two fingers and at the exact moment a gush of wind blows a falling fixture aside, causing it to drop right next to a crew member.

“Holy shit” Allison runs towards the guy, and Stiles is right behind her, kneeling next to the guy and looking him over.

“Are you hurt?” he asks, the guy frowns, looking at his arm where there’s a slight scratch.

“Oh my god” he says, “I could’ve died. How come I’m not dead?”

“The wind blew it out of the way” Stiles says, Scott rolls his eyes behind him, “Here, let me take a look. I got just the thing for that.”

He waves towards Scott who passes him a bag and Stiles pulls out some kind of ointment which he applies to the scratch.

“Thanks” he says, smiling at Stiles, “You’re a real nice guy.”

“Stiles is the best at this” Scott supplies, smiling at the guy, “People don’t want to get on his bad side, though. Are you okay?”

He places his hand on the guy’s shoulder and Derek swears his veins turn black for a second as the guy nods.

“Yeah, doesn’t even hurt anymore” he says, Scott smiles at him and then turns to Stiles, “We should get going, we have a situation we need your help with.”

“I know, I got the message” he grins, “I got everything back home – well, at my apartment – to deal with it.”

And then they take off. Derek helps the crew member – who is still sitting on the floor – stand up and then helps move the light fixture that nearly killed him to the side.

“That was weird” he says, turning to Allison who just shrugs in response, “I thought I saw – never mind.”

 

~~~

 

Stiles gets into his thoughts, it’s unnerving, he gets into his every day activities. When he makes himself coffee he thinks about last week, when Stiles had spilled his coffee over himself. When he sets his alarm for the next day, he thinks about Stiles tripping over the cord of the alarm clock on the bedroom set of the show. When he goes grocery shopping he runs into Stiles. He’s suddenly everywhere.

“Hi there, Derek” he smiles, pushing a cart in front of him. He has a huge old looking book on the handle and is looking through it for some reason while doing the shopping.

“Hi there, Stiles” he says, walking over while carrying his little basket with his meal for one in it.

“What’s with the book?” he asks, glancing over his shoulder.

“Old recipe” he says, a smile on his face, “It needs a lot of herbs. And I got some bugs in my garden, eating my herbs, so I need new ones. It sucks ass.”

“Recipe?” he asks, raising an eyebrow as he looks at the book, “Because that is one creepy drawing.”

“Okay, you got me” he grins, “It’s some spell I found that I want to try. I don’t know, this magic thing is getting to me. I mean, I know Sam uses intuitive magic, but sometimes spells can be fun too, I think.”

“What sort of spell is it?” he asks, Stiles smiles at him.

“To reveal someone’s true nature” he says, grabbing a packet of kitchen salt from the rayon.

“Huh” he grins back at the boy, “Let me know if it works, okay?”

He laughs, a warm laugh that fills up the room and warms his heart, “I certainly will, Derek” he says, Derek likes the way he says his name. it’s nice, really nice.

“So, it’s just the show that has you obsessing with magic?” he asks curiously, grabbing a box of cornflakes and depositing it in his basket, “Nothing else?”

“Nope” he smiles, “Just the show. Unless you think I’m an actual witch, that would be hilarious.”

“I don’t know. I could’ve sworn I saw you move that light fixture” Derek says, Stiles grins again and his eyes sparkle. Derek can’t help glancing into the shopping cart, and is surprised to find a lot of fresh fruits and cookies. There’s also some milk, that he’s pretty sure isn’t meant for adults, but for babies.

“I’m flattered that you’d think I’m that powerful” he grins, distracting him from asking anything about it, “Besides, why would you think that?”

“I don’t know” he shrugs, realizing how stupid it sounds, “You did this little thing with your hand.”

“Oh” he says, moving his index and middle finger together, “This? It’s a nervous habit.”

As he does it, some boxes fall from the shelves a bit further on, and Derek turns, “Okay, that was cool but totally coincidental” he says quickly, “Would be cool if I was an actual Spark, though.”

“Spark?” he asks, Stiles shrugs and gestures towards his big Latin book, “Another term from your research?”

They’re suddenly approached by a woman with blonde bouncy curls running up to them, “Seriously, Stiles” she rolls her eyes at him, “No time for flirting, okay? Hurry up.”

“I’m not –.” He splutters, before sighing, “did you get the - ?”

“Yes, let’s go” she says impatiently, “Now!”

“Okay, I got to go, Derek” he says, “I’ll see you on set Monday!”

 

~~~

 

Stiles arrives fifteen minutes late as always, and he greets everyone enthusiastically even though it looks like he hasn’t slept in two days. Which might actually be the case. “We’re gonna start shooting straight away” Lydia informs them, “We’re starting with scene three, the waking up part. So go get ready guys, and be on set in twenty!”

 

It’s become something normal for them to do, crawl into a bed together as they shoot the waking up scene. Stiles keeps his shirt on this time, and Derek is slightly disappointed about that. He can’t really say why, though.

“It’s because I pull down the rating when I take off my shirt” he jokes, and Derek can’t help but snort at the comment.

“I seriously doubt that” he says, and the boy smiles at him as Derek’s eyes widen when he realizes the implication of his response.

“You think I’m totally cute” he says, poking Derek’s side.

“Well, you’re easy on the eyes” he shrugs, hoping he doesn’t sound like a lovesick teenage girl, even though he totally feels like one at the moment.

“Guys, shooting in three – two – “

 

**_ACTION_ **

_“Morning babe” Sam says, leaning forward and pecking a kiss on Darrin’s cheek, “Did you sleep okay?”_

_“No” he growls, “I kept dreaming you’d take off on a broom.”_

_“Pfft, brooms” he rolls his eyes, “I don’t have a broom. They’re so old fashion.”_

_“What, you’d rather fly off on a vacuum cleaner?” he asks, raising an eyebrow, Sam laughs and shakes his head._

_“No, my husband has this totally awesome car that I can use for transportation” he says, “And I can sort of teleport.”_

_“What?” Darrin looks at him in surprise, “What do you mean, sort of teleport?”_

_“Well, like this – “_

**_CUT_ **

“Great” Lydia smiles, “Stiles, you go sit on the chest of drawers of there.”

Stiles nods and gets up, and then Lydia freezes as she looks at his shirt, and a strange looking red stain around his belly button.

“What’s that?” she asks, frowning.

“Aw, shit” Stiles sighs in response, lifting his shirt and revealing a bandage, “Bled through the goddamn thing.”

“What the hell happened?” Derek asks, “Were you in an accident?”

“What?” he looks up, a bit surprised by the shocked reactions for some reason, “Right, I keep forgetting this is supposed to be weird. Sorry.”

“What does that even mean?” he asks, frowning at Stiles, he just shrugs.

“I’ve been working as a PI for 6 years, getting injured is every day business for me” he says, “I keep forgetting that – as an actor – you don’t get hurt every few days.”

“Wait, you’re still working as a PI?” Lydia asks, Stiles nods slowly, “Why?”

“Because I like it” he says slowly, Lydia makes an exasperated movement by throwing her arms up.

“Seriously? So what happened that got you bleeding all over your shirt?” she asks, “Someone shot you again? Set you on fire? What was it this time?”

“Nothing bad” he says, slowly removing the bandage and reaching for his bag lying by his chair, “just someone stabbing me. Or, well, trying to stab me.”

“Trying to? It looks like they were successful if you ask me” Derek says, “That looks pretty stabbed.”

“I’ve had worse” he says, pulling something from his bag and rubbing some ointment on the wound while muttering something.

“You should see a doctor” Lydia says, pulling out her phone as Stiles shakes his head.

“It’s fine. Scott stitched me up” he says, Allison’s eyes widen in response.

“Scott, your friend?” she asks, he nods, “Your friend, who’s a vet?”

“Yes, that Scott!” he says, “No worries, he’s also a human doctor. Well, he will be soon.”

“Oh” she frowns, “Strangely, that’s not as comforting as you think it is.”

He takes the new shirt from the girl doing wardrobe and smiles at her as he places a fresh bandage on his stomach, “Thanks Lizzie” he says, pulling on the shirt, “See, fine!”

“If you die on my set, I’m not responsible” Lydia says, rolling her eyes, “Okay?”

“Fine” he says, “But there’s no need to worry, Lydia! I’m not that easy to kill! Many have tried, many have failed.”

 

~~~

 

“So” Derek asks, leaning back in his chair. They’d just filmed the eleventh episode and – according to Lydia – making it halfway through the season was cause for celebration, “Why did you turn to acting?”

“It started as a joke, sort of” he says, “I took some acting classes because I had to go undercover for a case. And I really liked it. That was about 4 years ago.”

“So, what changed?” Lydia asks, “Why did you wait until now to audition for things?”

“Oh” he bites his lip, “My – uhm. I caught this woman who’d been setting fires, and she escaped and she came after me.”

“Oh, that’s – oh” Allison frowns, “Did they catch her?”

“Yeah” he says, “Not before she killed my fiancé, though.”

“Oh my god” Kira’s eyes widen in shock and the table goes eerily silent.

“Yeah. I mean, we started dating at seventeen, engaged at twenty, and then when I was twenty two the woman I was going to spend the rest of my life with was – gone” he blinks a few times, fighting back tears, “My dad said that I should get out, do something else. Get away from everything that reminded me of her. It took me a few years, but I eventually did that. And it’s – it’s good, you know. Really good.”

Everyone looks down at the table, not really sure what to say – how to respond. How do you respond to that? What do you say?

“We were – she was pregnant” he says slowly, “the baby – uhm.”

“Oh god” Lydia looks at him and he quickly shakes his head.

“No” he says quickly, “I mean. The baby – she’s fine. That’s – uhm. That’s why I’m always late. Because I have to drop her off at daycare.”

“Wait – you” Kira looks at him, as does Derek, “You have a baby? A daughter?”

“Yes” he says, smiling brightly as he pulls out his phone, “Malia, she’s just her mom. She’s turning two in a few weeks.”

He passes the phone to Lydia, showing her a picture and she coos – actually coos – at the picture of the baby. Derek has never in his life heard Lydia Martin make that sound at a baby. Never. She passes the phone to Derek, and Derek has to fight not to coo at the picture himself. The kid is adorable, dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and a mischievous glint in them as she’s holding up her eyes and growling at the camera.

“What is she doing?” Derek asks, Stiles laughs as he takes the phone back.

“She’s growling like a wolf” he says, “It’s something she does.”

He looks at the picture fondly, smiling to himself, “Why didn’t you tell us?” Lydia asks, looking at him as if trying to figure him out. It’s another piece of the puzzle that is Stiles Stilinski.

“I don’t know” he shrugs, “She’s my baby. I’m protective of her. I mean, she was born, and two months later her mother was killed. Can you blame me for keeping her to myself?”

“I suppose not” Kira smiles, “She’s adorable, Stiles. She looks a lot like you.”

“You say that because you’ve never met her mother” he says, a sad but warm smile on his face, “You guys would’ve liked her.”

It’s silent again as he pockets his phone and coughs, “Speaking of. I got to go, get home in time” he smiles and gets up, “See you guys on Monday.”

 

~~~

 

Monday is not like any other day, Stiles is late – extremely late. Which isn’t like him, and it has everyone worrying about him, because now they know why he’s late every morning. He storms in forty five minutes past eight, holding a baby in his arms – his daughter.

“Hi” he sounds out of breath, “Sorry, guys. The daycare is closed for some reason. I couldn’t find anyone to watch her.”

“I’m sure we can find someone” Lydia says sympathetically, “she okay?”

“Yeah, just sleeping” he says, the girl’s head is resting on his shoulder and she sighs contently, “She was up all night, so.”

“Must be the full moon” Allison says, Stiles’ eyes widen at him, “What? They say it affects people differently.”

“Oh, right” he smiles weakly, shaking his head as his daughter blinks and looks up at her father, “Daddy?” she whispers, he softly strokes her head.

“Yes, blip?” he asks softly, she buries her face in the crook of his neck and mutters something, “I know, he’ll be here this afternoon. Why?”

She whispers something else and he looks confused for a second before smiling, “I’ll send him a text. But that does sound like something he’d do.”

He walks over to Kira and hands her over to the woman, “Hold her for a second” he says, pulling off his backpack and pulling out a blanket, “She’ll probably sleep for another hour, so she won’t be any trouble, right, blip?”

“Hmm” she says, resting her head on Kira’s shoulder and sniffing her, “Daddy, she smells like uncle Scott.”

Stiles snorts and then tries to hide it by coughing, “Sorry” he mutters, taking her back after placing the blanket in the corner on the floor, it looks uncomfortable to sleep on, but that doesn’t seem to bother the little girl. He lays her down gently, placing a kiss on the tip off her nose, and then she curls up and drifts off again.

 

~~~

 

Derek learns a lot about Stiles by watching him interact with his daughter. Everything he’s found out about Stilinski suddenly makes so much more sense, the girl is the red wire connecting the clues. It explains why he’s so caring with Jenna – the make-up girl – ‘s son. It explains why he always has some sort of stain in his own clothes. It explains why he cancelled on the talkshow last minute that time, his babysitter had cancelled on him and his daughter had gotten sick. It explained why he came to work that one day with glitter in his hair. It explains why he has that soft look in his eyes, why he’s so forgiving, why he’s so protective. It explains so many things. Except why Derek is falling so in love with the guy. Because that doesn’t make sense whatsoever.

“Fuck” he mutters, throwing the magazine back onto the table, and trying not to look at it, before picking it up again and going to page twelve.

**Exclusive: Derek Hale’s new apartment.**

He’d spent six months at the place, happy that the paparazzi hadn’t discovered where he lived, but that was all messed up now. The show was a big hit, and that meant paparazzi. There was a picture of him and Stiles exiting the studio – the press only knew him as Stiles, as he wished – and then, well, that’s it.

“Why are there never any pictures of you in the magazines?” he asks, turning to Stiles who’s sitting next to him – holding his daughter.

“Fuck is a bad word” she says, leveling him with a look – how does a two year old do that – and nodding, “You have to put a dollar in the swear jar.”

“I will” he says, “Sorry. But seriously, how do you do that?”

“Daddy is really good at shaking people” Malia says, smiling brightly.

“I am” he shrugs, “It’s - . I’m a private investigator. I took some courses with a few FBI, CIA contacts I have, they taught me how to shake someone tailing you.”

“Daddy is like a superhero” the girl says proudly, “Mommy was a superhero too, she saved me and daddy.”

“Your mommy sounds like an amazing person” Derek says, because he doesn’t know what else to say to a little girl. She is well conversed, and she speaks really well for her age, but she’s two years old. Almost.

 

 

“You look like her” she says suddenly, and Stiles spits out his drink as he looks at Derek, both looking equally shocked by the observation of the little girl.

“What makes you say that?” he asks, Malia shrugs.

“He has mommy’s eyes” she says simply, before returning her focus to her toys and Stiles studies Derek for a moment, eyes widening in shock.

“Oh dear” he says quietly, “She – she’s right. Derek, she – Holy Fu –dge. Hale. I mean, has to be? Right?”

“Has to be, what?” he asks, confused as Stiles mutters to himself before looking up at him again.

“Peter Hale, are you related to him?” he asks, Derek frowns in confusion. He hadn’t heard about the man in years, and being reminded of the man that burnt down his family house and killed his sister, is not something he likes.

“He –“ he swallows, “He was my uncle. Why?”

“He was mommy’s dad” the girls says, looking up, “Well, mister Tate was mommy’s dad. But mister Peter was mommy’s dad before. Daddy?”

“Peter Hale was Malia’s birthfather” he says, “Uhm, she’s named after her mother.” He clarifies quickly upon seeing Derek’s confused look.

Derek looks at the little girl, realization slowly dawning on him, “Does that mean that – what?” he frowns, “She’s - .”

“Family” Stiles says slowly, “It means that, she still has someone from her mother’s side.”

“Yeah” Derek says, slowly getting up, “I need some fresh air.”

He walks outside without another word, leaning against a wall. How had he not seen it, now that he looked at her again he realized why she looked so familiar. She looked so much like his sister Laura, when she was little. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. It was okay, he thought to himself. So he had family, it was okay. He took another breath.

Would he get a chance to get to know her? To get to know Stiles better too? To hear stories about his cousin – Malia – who was killed by. By who? He suddenly felt an urge to know, he had to know. Right?

 

~~~

 

Stiles leans back and sighs.

“I like him, Scott” he says slowly, “Even before I knew he was Malia’s cousin. He’s funny, in a sarcastic and dry way. He’s hot, I know. But. He has this talent, you know. He’s absolutely adorable, and when he takes off his shirt he becomes smoking hot.”

“That’s a good thing, Stiles” Scott says, “It means you’re moving on. Moving on is a good thing.”

“Yeah, but I’m not ready to let go” he mutters, Scott sighs.

“Moving on doesn’t mean letting go. It means the opposite” he says, Stiles raises an eyebrow, “It means you’ve given the loss a place in your life. Somewhere you can reach back to it, when needed. But also somewhere you can let it rest, while going on with your life.”

“That makes sense” he says, “I – I think it wasn’t a coincidence. Meeting him. I mean, there’s too many things that made this happen, right? The audition tape Erica made me send, getting the job because Lydia suddenly thought getting a gay-couple angle would make their show. You meeting Kira.”

“Maybe it wasn’t” he says, “Maybe this is the universe finding a way to thank you.”

“For what?” he rolls his eyes, and Scott snorts.

“For saving our asses every other month?” he replies, “For making Malia happy, both Malia’s. For making – for everything, Stiles.”

“You guys think I’m so amazing, I’m just going to let you down” he mutters, and Scott shakes his head.

“That’s impossible” he says, “You can never let us down. You made it through everything, Stiles. You helped me deal with being a werewolf, you were the first to see Matt for what he really was, the same with Peter Hale. You were the one who discovered that Malia was still alive, and just stuck. You stopped the dead pool, you stopped Jennifer Blake, you survived being possessed, and then you found your magic and laid down spells so powerful that our town is the safest place on earth.”

“You make me sound like some sort of hero” he says wryly, Scott looks at him.

“Because you are” he says seriously, “At least, to us. that’s all that matters, isn’t it?”

“I guess” he says, “do you think Derek will want to get to know Malia better?”

“Yes” Scott says, “But you’ll have to tell him, everything.”

“I know” he sighs, “I will.”

 

~~~

 

Derek has been pacing around for half an hour in his dressing room when there’s a knock on the door and Stiles walks in.

“Hi” he says, a bit uncertain, Derek looks up and smiles at him. And it’s like one of those moments, like in the movies, the light coming from behind that one person, and        all the flashbacks revealing that everything has been leading up to this.

“Hi” he says back, and suddenly he’s nervous, but also not at all. Why is that? Why is everything suddenly so clear? If he didn’t know any better, he’d say it was magic.

“You okay?” he asks, frowning at Derek – who is still smiling – “Derek?”

“Yes” he says, the sound of his name shaking him from his thoughts and causing him to shoot into action, “I’m – great. Do you. Uhm. Want to go out with me?”

“Huh?” he frowns, “Like a date?”

“Yes, exactly like a date” he says, smiling at the man. What was he saying? Oh dear, he’d lost his marbles. It’s the pacing, the pacing made him go insane. Stiles was going to say no, and everything was going to turn awkward and the show was going to suffer from it. They were going to get cancelled, and he’d become a homeless actor that once was, all because he couldn’t keep his mouth shut.

“Derek. Get out of your head” he says, smiling back, “yes. I’d like that.”

“Oh” he says, looking sad, and then, “Oh. Wait. You said yes?”

“I did” he smiles, “Saturday night, I can ask Scott to watch Malia for me.”

“Saturday night it is.”

 

~~~

 

They go out for dinner together. And it’s nice. Derek pays – because he’s the one who asked Stiles out – and they share dessert. There’s no paparazzi in sight all night long, it’s like a fresh breath of air.

He walks Stiles back to his apartment, it’s a cozy flat on the ground floor, a humble yard and a white picket fence. It’s almost like a little house, far away from all the glitz and glamour of the city, but close enough to get there on foot. He sighs, as he leans against the door – still closed behind him – and smiles, “I had a lot of fun today” he says quietly, “I really like you, Derek.”

“I really like you as well” he replies, smiling back and leaning forward, placing a hesitating kiss on his lips. It’s a chaste kiss, not much, but perfect for a first date.

“I wasn’t expecting to like you so much” he says, “I got to tell you something, before we go any further with – _this_.”

He gestures towards the two of them and Derek frowns in confusion, he does that a lot. Stiles thinks it’s adorable.

“What?” he asks, there’s uncertainty in his voice.

“I – uhm” he bites his lip as he meets Derek’s eyes, “I’m a Spark.”

“What is a Spark?” he asks, not sure what he’s trying to say – although the word seems to ring a bell, some vague memory of something Stiles once mentioned.

“It’s – a witch. I’m a witch” he says, Derek snorts.

“Is this because I said I thought I saw you do magic?” he asks, grinning, “are you making fun of me?”

“No” he says, and it’s the seriousness in his voice that causes Derek’s smile to fade, “I’m sorry. But I’m an actual witch.”

“Prove it” he says, Stiles sighs.

He lifts his hand, making the “scout’s honor” gesture with his hand, and then twirls the two fingers. The light above them goes out. But that’s not all, the light leaves the lamp, and it hovers down, between them, twirling around Derek.

“How did you do that?” he asks, eyes wide.

“Magic” he says simply, twirling his fingers again. This time the light breaks up and suddenly there are a dozen of fireflies, disappearing into the night, as the light turns back on.

“Magic isn’t real” he says slowly.

“Yeah, that’s what they say about werewolves” he says, “Yet my best friend is a werewolf. They also say banshees aren’t real, but you’re working with one. Although she’s not aware of it yet. Witches are real. Well, magic is. And Sparks, because I’m one of those.”

“I – “ he takes a step back, “When I asked you out. It was – did you cast a spell on me?”

“What?” he frowns.

“Did you – “ he takes another step back, “How – how can I even trust this is real?”

“It is?” he says, a bit uncertain, “Wait. Do you think I cast some sort of love spell on you?”

“How do I know you didn’t?” he asks, he takes another step back, and Stiles wants to reach out and pull him back towards him, “How?”

“I told you, there’s no such thing as love spells” he says, “I wouldn’t. Derek, I would never. Please?”

“I – I need some time” he says, “I – I’m sorry.”

He turns and runs.

 

~~~

 

Lydia looks at her friend, and she’s worried because he looks like hell.

“Derek, are you okay?” she asks, he looks up.

“I’m fine, Lydia” he says, and he almost sounds like he believes it himself.

“Is this about your date with Stiles?” she asks, he looks up at her in surprise, “Of course I knew, Derek. I’m stupid, nor blind. Did it end badly?”

“I’m not sure” he says, “I – he told me something and I sort of. It made me doubt everything, I don’t know yet.”

“What do you mean with everything?” she asks, frowning again.

“The way I feel about him” he says, “It’s complicated.”

“Pfft” she scoffs, “It’s easy as pie, Derek. Do you like him?”

“I do” he says.

“Why?” she asks, he bites his lip.

“He’s funny, and he’s caring. And he does this thing with his hands when he’s talking, always moving and – “ he breaks himself up and looks up at a widely grinning Lydia.

“So, why are you doubting?” she asks, he shrugs.

“It’s sort of like Sam and Darrin in the show” he says, “I don’t feel I can trust myself, because it came out of nowhere. I mean, I liked him. But then, out of nowhere, I asked him out and – I don’t know.”

“That’s how it happens, Derek” she says, “You’ve never read that book, fault in our stars? They got this perfect analogy for it. ‘ _I fell in love the way you fall asleep. Slowly, and then all at once.’_ ”

“So, you think I should trust my feelings?” he asks.

“Yeah” she shrugs, “It’s like Stiles said. You can’t make someone love you, not even with magic. I know it’s just pretend, but he seemed very adamant about that.”

“He did, didn’t he?” he says, a weak smile on his face.

“Yeah” he smiles, “Go talk to him.”

 

~~~

 

Derek knocks on his door, and Stiles opens almost immediately.

“I didn’t put a spell on you” he says, “I mean – I can’t make you believe otherwise. But if you think I would do that, to you? Or even to myself, then - .”

“I know you didn’t” he says, “I’m pretty sure I started falling for you the second I saw that audition tape.”

“Oh” he smiles, “So, uhm. A second date?”

“Yes” he says, closing the distance between them with one step, “That sounds great.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify, in this 'verse, Derek isn't a werewolf. But the shit with Peter still happened, let's just say he was a bitten wolf or sth. Unless I wrote something else, I honestly don't remember :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> PS: Feel free to comment ;)


End file.
